Si rien ne s'était passé
by Seiryu san
Summary: [One Shot, Deathfic] Si rien ne s'était passé, si cette mission n'avait pas eu lieu, si Duo n'était pas allé voir Heero avant...


**Auteur : **Seiryû

**Titre :** Si rien ne s'était passé…

**Base :** Gundam Wing A/C

**Genre :** POV Duo, deathfic

**Couples :** 2+1 ; 2x1 évoqué

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si rien ne s'était passé…**

Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'avais même failli tirer sur toi. Tu défendais Réléna, tu la protégeais de moi. Et tu avais raison. Mais c'est toi que tu aurais du protéger de moi, tu aurais dû me laisser la tuer, ou te tuer toi. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé alors. Nos sentiments n'auraient pas évolués. Tu ne serais pas là où tu es. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cette mission ait lieu ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tu y ailles ? C'est vrai, le soldat parfait ne refuse jamais de missions… « Ninmu ryoukai », c'est ton mot d'ordre, ta phrase fétiche… Ah non, j'oubliais le « omae wo korosu »… C'est vrai que les missions suicides sont les plus dures à réaliser, mais tu es un as des missions, en temps normal…

Je n'aurais jamais dû aller te voir cette nuit-là… J'aurais dû attendre… Je me dis que tout est de ma faute…

Ça faisait une semaine que nous étions ensemble, une semaine que nous étions heureux… Si rien n'était arrivé, si cette mission avait été refusée ou abandonnée, comme d'habitude nous nous serions retrouvés, je serai venu te rejoindre dans ton lit, nous aurions dormis côte à côte, nous serrant dans nos bras, comme d'habitude, je me serai réveillé, j'aurai croisé ton doux regard cobalt, entendu ta si belle voix grave et voilée, et vu ton plus beau sourire, que je sais qu'il n'est réservé qu'à moi… Tout ce serait passé comme d'habitude, si cette mission n'avait pas eu lieu…

Ces missions suicides, je les déteste. On ne sait jamais si on peut en sortir vivant ou pas… Habituellement, nous les réussissons toutes, toi plus particulièrement. C'est vrai que tu es doué. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es surnommé le soldat parfait… Tu le serais resté si cette mission n'avait pas eu lieu…

Mission contre Oz, comme toujours, contre qui d'autre pouvons-nous nous battre ? Il n'y a qu'eux et nous qui sommes en guerre l'un contre l'autre… Oz… Zechs Merquise… Treize Kushrenada… Je les déteste tous les deux… Ce sont des monstres… Des démons qui enlèvent le bonheur des autres… S'ils n'avaient pas existé, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé…

Je me souviens de toi. De tes petites habitudes. Ton laptop par exemple… Tu ne le quittais presque jamais, avant qu'on soit ensemble… Tu avais un air si sérieux quand tu tapais tes rapports aux professeurs… Tu étais si beau quand tu recevais la lumière du soleil, tu ressemblais à un ange… D'ailleurs, moi qui suis l'ange de la Mort, j'aurais dû te protéger, j'aurais dû prévoir ce qui allait se passer… Tu serais encore là si rien ne s'était passé…

Tout ça c'est à cause de la guerre…

Tu sais Heero, je ne sais pas trop quand j'ai vraiment commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi, je pense que c'est la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu t'en rappelles ? Puis petit à petit, nous nous sommes rapprochés… Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, où nos sentiments se sont concrétisés… Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, j'aurais dû attendre… Peut-être que rien de tout cela ne se serait passé…

Tu y es allé à cette mission… Tu es même passé me voir avant… Tes yeux reflétaient la peur… Tu as essayé de la cacher, mais tu n'as pas pu… Tu ne pouvais pas ne pas me montrer tes sentiments depuis cette nuit-là… J'aurais dû attendre la fin de cette mission avant de venir…

Mais saches quand même que cette semaine restera à jamais gravée dans mon cœur… Maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour me voir, je ne peux que songer à te revoir… Je voudrais te rejoindre, comme à notre habitude, te rejoindre la nuit, dans ton lit, et me réveiller demain en voyant ton beau sourire…

Vois-tu cette couleur rouge carmin ? C'est la couleur de mon sang… Le flot se fait de plus en plus mince maintenant… Il ne reste que quelques litres de sang dans mon corps… Les entailles me font mal… Mais je sais que cette douleur est éphémère… J'ai du mal à respirer…

Mes yeux commencent à se voiler… La dernière image fixée devant mes yeux est le souvenir de ton beau sourire… Je viens te rejoindre…

Alors attends-moi, mon amour… Je ne serai pas long, ça ne sera plus long… Plus que quelques secondes avant de perdre connaissance, et je te rejoindrai, mon ange…

Fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes de fin de fic :**

Seiryû : premier jet écrit entre 2h et 3h du matin… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

Duo : Ce n'est pas une raison…

Seiryû : Je sais… Enfin bon… ça m'a fait tout bizarre que ce soit une deathfic que j'ai écrite… Je suis pourtant de bonne humeur…

Heero : Pourquoi c'est moi qui meure ?

Seiryû : Pour que ce soit Duo qui soit triste, je suis plus à l'aise avec son personnage qu'avec le tien

Heero : Mouais… Un peu bidon comme excuse…

Seiryû : Bon, on ne va pas s'éterniser, je suis crevée moi… Merci d'avoir lu cette fic… Des petites reviews please ?


End file.
